The Void
by Myosotis Scorpioides
Summary: I continued to call her princess and she continued to laugh. Lolu mafia AU
1. The woman

**The Void**

_The woman_

She stood in the rain, sheltering my soaked form with her umbrella, leaving herself open to the sky's tears while clad in a mere evening dress.

"Would you like to come with me?" The blonde woman inquired as she swept her drenched hair out of her face. Everything was so blurry and dark that I couldn't make out even her general features.

I didn't respond. Part of it was that I just wanted to be left alone – I couldn't wallow in my sorrow at peace while at another person's presence. However, the colour of her dress was also at fault. It was exactly the same shade of red as the blood of the man lying a few meters away from us.

The man whom I killed mere minutes ago.

"Hurry up and make your decision." She spoke again. "I can't stand here for much longer."

Why was she in such a rush? There was nothing except for us two in this damp and dark alleyway. Well, apart from the dead man. Maybe she was disgusted by the body? The overwhelming smell of blood?

The noise in the back of my head grew louder. It was causing me a massive headache. It was such a familiar sound but I couldn't concentrate enough to recognize it.

"Don't you have anyone you care for?"

Those words shook me awake. Someone to care for? A reason for living? When was the last time I felt as if I had one? Was I even capable of remembering the last time I felt something other than guilt?

Finally, I recognized the sound. Police sirens. Coming closer with every moment spent talking to the woman next to me. In a few minutes, we will be trapped and neither of us will be able to get out without police involvement.

"Come with me and I will give you one. Your raison d'etre."

In quiet desperation, I took off my shattered sunglasses, threw them to the side and reached for the woman's hand. I wanted to suffer for the crimes I've committed but I decided to humour the stranger in front of me. She seemed kind and – though didn't need a murderer leaching off her – I didn't want to disappoint her by refusing the generous offer.

And besides, I could really find my reason for living if I followed her. One could never know.

I let the blonde woman usher me into the passenger seat of her expensive car. As she went to retrieve my sunglasses and the gun, which I used to take a man's life, realisation dawned upon me.

The same woman who came to this bar with the dead man and the same woman I flirted with over a glass of whiskey was now hiding the evidence linking me to the scene in her small purse.

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

As she gripped the steering wheel tighter while driving past a police car, I noticed the small flowers of blood staining her white evening gloves. How could she just sit there so calmly? In a vehicle next to us there were policemen with guns. And, above all, how could she act so relaxed while sitting next to a murderer such as myself?

For the first time since we got into the car, I took a good look at my saviour. Her clothes, even though drenched, seemed to be made from an expensive material. The ring on her finger and the necklace adorning her neck were worth ten times more than my life probably ever will. Why did a woman such as herself choose to help me?

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

It was only when we reached our destination – a huge mansion reminiscent of the castles in the stories my mother used to tell – it came to me that she might want revenge. Was he her brother? No, they didn't look like siblings. Maybe her lover? How didn't I realise this earlier?

For a moment I got scared. What was she going to do with me if she wasn't even afraid of breaking the law? Torture me until I beg her to kill me? Judging by the air of wealth around her, she certainly knew what strings to pull to cover a stunt like that.

Maybe it was for the better. After all, I deserved to suffer for what I did both to that man and Karen.

As soon as we entered the giant mansion, the blonde woman was surrounded by a flock of servants ready to tend to her every need. I was ignored by every single one of them. That is until the blonde pointed one of the maids to me with the order of showing me to the guest room and giving me something to change into.

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

I didn't see her for the next two days. When she finally showed up, she was once again dressed in a stunning dress. Though this time it was a blue wrap dress worn to accentuate her curves. She brought me a suit to wear, claiming that I have to fit in if I want to leave the guest room for short walks. Yet, she seemed to be against the idea of me leaving the room I came to lovingly call my prison cell.

After passing me the mentioned items of clothing, the blonde asked why I was refusing to eat the meals brought by maids and footmen. She claimed that they had complained, as most I ever took was only a bite and only when I felt like I could no longer battle my hunger.

She waited in dead silence, letting me not to answer the question. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to admit the fact that the guilt had overwhelmed me once more and I was set on making myself suffer.

"You have to at least eat the meals you share with me, then." She stated, full of confidence, though her eyes seemed more sad than cold.

I complied, and when the maid brought the two identical meals, for both me and her, I ate even though I couldn't stop myself from wondering about the anguish in her eyes.

Thoughts about the nature of her relationship with the dead man plagued my mind once again.

"He was my bodyguard. Not a particularly good man." She quietly, but confidently, told me, as if reading my mind.

We shared at least one meal every day from then on, though it was mostly dinners and at an extremely hour. She always wore an evening dress, as if she just came back from an upper-class dinner party and from time to time I wondered if she only lives by night.

Sometimes we ate in the guest room, but most of the time the meals we shared took place in her bedroom. Her luxurious taste just as perfectly reflected in the lavish décor of her room as her attire.

I never asked her name and she never asked mine, though she seemed to know it. More than once she called me Loke, but I didn't question her about it. Due to her immense wealth, I chose to call her princess, instead. Whenever I called her that she would laugh and that had been the most beautiful sound I had heard in a while.

I continued to call her princess and she continued to laugh.

She was a princess whose knight I killed, who was left vulnerable due to my foolish act.

So, I decided to become the knight, who would protect this princess.

* * *

AN: I don't really know how often I will update this fic, however, I hope the inspiration strikes me soon. It's my first time writing lolu, so I hope you will be forgiving. It's just I had immense trouble finding a noir lolu fic and I wanted to change that. Also, most of the time this is going to be snippets of their lives in a non-chronological order, however, the second chapter is probably going to be the night of their meeting from Lucy's pov.


	2. The man

_The man_

Inhale.

Exhale.

Lucy quickly hopped out of the car. She needed to let off some steam after the evening she had.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Karen. Her men had found Karen's body mangled from pain with multiple stab wounds in her own apartment. The woman wasn't Lucy's favourite and her death certainly wouldn't be something the blonde wept over but it was this damned situation.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Merely days ago, Lucy made a case against Karen based on the rumours that the woman had partaken in human trafficking. Now, one could argue that such an activity wouldn't cause a fuss in business based on selling and manufacturing drugs. However, Lucy's father was a different kind of man. He found distaste in it and tended to kick out anyone even remotely connected to a human trafficking ring.

Yet, with Karen's death, the matter will no longer be considered. The feud between the two women will be seen as a power struggle and Lucy will be perceived as someone who put a hit on the opposition. And this world was not merciful for the power-hungry.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Lucy glanced at the man at her side. Her bodyguard wasn't trustworthy. He was only loyal to money and if push came to shove, he would have no problem taking her life.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Don't bother me." She gritted between her teeth before entering the bar and sitting down next to a ginger-haired man, someone who looked like a textbook playboy.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" The bartender chimed in seconds after Lucy took her evening gloves off.

"Rum. Straight. Double."

"Someone's having a rough night." The woman behind the bar commented.

Lucy chose not to reply.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Now, the blonde finally started looking around the room. It was a random hole at the side of the street. It was the first time Lucy visited this place. She told her bodyguard to stop at the nearest bar and this was the result.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The air here smelt of alcohol and dust with the spice of human sweat. It wasn't exactly run down, but also not the most glamourous place she's ever been at. There were only few guests dotted throughout the bar, but the floors and tabletops seemed to be reasonably clean.

Inhale.

Exhale.

While studying the clients of this fine establishment Lucy noticed that most of them were dressed in a very every-day style of clothing. The so-called business casual. Even the bartender was dressed in merely a shirt and jeans, her employer clearly not enforcing any kind of a uniform. The only ones to stand out in this pretty relaxed group of people were her and the man sitting next to the bathroom door – her bodyguard. He with his tailored high-end suit and her with her evening dress fit for a fancy soiree.

"Shit." The almost non-coherent curse escaped Lucy's lips. Standing out proved to be a bad omen in her short life of 25 years.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Cursing isn't very ladylike." The ginger-haired man sitting next to her spoke up playfully.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He was wearing sunglasses in the already quite dim room rendering Lucy unable to read his eyes, however, a smug grin played on his lips. He seemed so satisfied with himself and confident. Like a fish in the water. It rubbed Lucy the wrong way. She had already started to leave her seat when the man spoke again.

"If you're up for it, I can make you curse even worse."

Inhale.

Exhale.

Yes, Lucy had guessed right as soon as she saw him. A textbook playboy. But maybe this was what this night called for.

"I'm all ears."

Inhale.

Exhale.

... ∽∾●∾∼ …

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

EXHALE.

The sound of raindrops hitting the roof of her car was driving Lucy insane. She just needed some peace of mind.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

That annoying man didn't listen to Lucy. He came up to her because he had a feeling this _that her father would be worried if they stayed any longer__. 'Just doing my job' _he claimed. A complete lie on his part.

Lucy saw the recognition flash in the playboy's eyes. They clearly knew each other.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Did that bastard of a bodyguard choose this bar on purpose? Was he planning something?

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

It was okay. Lucy didn't end up drinking too much. She could still do without him and drive back herself.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

It's been a while since Lucy was the one behind the wheel. The last time was probably two summers ago. She took Natsu to the beach. The sun was so hot that day and Natsu was about to throw up during the whole ride. He blamed her terrible driving skills, but Lucy was pretty decent back then. Natsu just couldn't handle any kind of vehicle being in motion. He was such a child. He's still such a child.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Did she even have her driver's license in this car?

"Bitch." Lucy cursed under her breath. This night kept getting better and better.

Slowly manoeuvring into an alleyway Lucy made up her mind to drive home alone even if she didn't find her documents in the glove compartment. God, most of the people surrounding her had done much worse than being behind the wheel without a driver's license. Or while slightly intoxicated, for that matter.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The contents of the glove compartment were limited to an umbrella, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Good, so he was driving without his documents as well. Now, she won't need to feel as if she was committing a crime.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Smoking sounded like a great idea. One quick drag will do a great service to calm her nerves. Lucy got out of the car with the umbrella she found earlier held above her head.

Inhale.

Exhale.

A couple of men ran out of the bar via the backdoor. They were bickering. Lucy recognised the voices. Her bodyguard and the playboy at the bar. They were talking about a woman. Her?

"Fuck."

Lucy hid in the shadows. If this was about her, they didn't need to be aware of her presence.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The two men were talking about Karen.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The playboy talked about his sister. He claimed that Karen took her. He admitted to having killed Karen.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The piercing sound of a gunshot made Lucy leave her hiding spot. She couldn't stay here any longer. The car was close enough. She could just jump in and drive away as if nothing happened. No one saw her. Not yet at least.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

The headlights illuminated the scene in front of Lucy. Her bodyguard was lying on the ground. The playboy was hunched over the body, shivering and scared out of his mind. Or so it seemed.

Police sirens started going off in the distance. Somebody must have reported hearing gunshots. She had to search the dead man's body and take his gun. Police couldn't trace him back to her. A murder investigation is bound to spell all kinds of trouble. It doesn't matter if she would be considered a suspect or merely a witness.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Lucy got out of the car. Rushing, she almost forgot the umbrella. No, getting wet wouldn't be wise right now. God knows, they could decide to inspect her.

Not noticing the puddle, the blonde stepped right into it. Cold water filled the inside of her high heeled shoe. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. But then again, this whole night wasn't going swimmingly either.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

The man next to the body seemed so pitiful. No longer did he resemble the confident playboy she had sat down next to. Now, he looked _fragile _and _tired_. Lucy shifted the umbrella to cover him rather than herself.

His sister was probably lost to the world, now simply a victim of human trafficking ring Karen was involved with.

Poor guy.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Would you like to come with me?"

Admittedly, this wasn't the smartest decision on Lucy's part. This man's life was truly none of her business. Lucy hated anything related to the crime world, including herself and taking in a murderer under her wing was on a whole another level. Yet, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

* * *

AN: For me, this is an incredibly fast update. Honestly, I highly doubt that this will happen again. It's just that I imagined this scene so vividly and I wanted to play with the rhythm of the text. Anyway, hope you liked it! Positive and negative feedback is welcome.


End file.
